Waiting For You
by Alvera
Summary: “I’d better say this now because once the drugs completely wear off I won’t be brave, or stupid, enough to say this but…” What is it that Cally's trying to say? Read this to find out... (Will contain non-explicit Rape in later Chapters) AM
1. I won’t be brave, or stupid, enough to s...

Waiting For You 

Ok, I don't own any of this…umm Oh except Moran, the queen and the myth um… I think that's it. So, Enjoy!!!! Oh yes, um this is written in first person and the names in italics say who's writing this…Oh and also, please, please, please read and review, this is my first Blake's 7 Fanfic and I'd love to hear what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Thanks!!!!

Blake 

Cally took a deep breath and slammed her fists against the cell wall.

"DAMN" She yelled.

"Cally sit down," I said, "we're going to be ok"

"Why the hell did you have to set off that alarm?" Jenna asked Vila.

"It wasn't my fault," He protested, "how was I supposed to know that it wasn't what I thought it was"

"Can everyone STOP having a go at each other?" I asked, "Avon's still out there. He's not caught."

"Oh great," Jenna said sarcastically, "and he's going to help us?"

What was wrong? Why was everybody suddenly sniping at each other? Perhaps if Avon had been here I could have understood it, well he's always having a go at Vila, but he wasn't so what could it be? Hmmm, what has everyone had except me? The food. Everyone had eaten the food except me.

"They'd drugged it" I exclaimed.

"What?" Cally asked, looking at me as though I was the one who was drugged.

"The food, they drugged it. That's why you're all arguing"

"We're not arguing," Jenna said.

"We are," Vila said.

"We're not"

"We are"

"Are not"

"Are"

"Will you two stop it?" I almost yelled. Suddenly I heard a laser shot and the cry of a guard.

"Avon?!?!" Cally yelled, "We're in here" A few seconds later he appeared at the door. Within moments he had managed to switch the electronic lock off and the door swung open. He threw us all guns and teleport bracelets_._

"Come on," He said, "We'll be teleported back automatically in exactly 20 seconds. Try and stay alive for that long, if you can."

Cally 

As Avon said, we were all teleported back 20 seconds later. I have _never_ been so relieved to be back on the control bridge. It was my turn to keep an eye on everything and as I saw the familiar screens and buttons I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone else went to bed except Avon and I. Avon was fixing something on the computer and I was on watch. He was wandering about for a few hours, fixing whatever it was that he was supposed to be fixing, before he came into the bridge and began fiddling with one of the screens.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The central air conditioning has gone, I figured that I'd better fix it before we all boil"

"I thought it was a bit hot," I said.

"Mmmm" he said, obviously getting bored of the small talk. Suddenly he looked at me, "Are you Ok Cally?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, surprised, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've _never_ asked what I was doing before?"

"Probably the effects of the drugs wearing off" I replied. I bit my lip for a moment, deciding whether to tell him, and decided that it was now or never.

"Avon," I began. He looked at me, "I'd better say this now because once the drugs completely wear off I won't be brave, or stupid, enough to say this but…" I pause trying to get a grip on my emotions. I failed, "I think that I'm in love with you"

Ohhhh? What's Avon going to say about this????? Well, if You Review you might just find out…


	2. Where’s Cally

Sorry This took so long but…enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Waiting For You _Avon_

I froze. I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. If I did it would change everything. All I could say was, "I'd better fix the air conditioning." All right, I admit it. I was a coward and I really regretted it later. The moment I got out of the bridge I closed my eyes and had to lean against the wall for support. Why the hell didn't I say anything? Why didn't I tell her? I love you. Three simple words. Only they're not so simple are they? With them come all sorts of complications. All sorts of tested loyalties and I wasn't sure that I could cope with that. I've often wondered if things would have worked out differently if I had told her then. We'd still have touched down on Moran but maybe she wouldn't have taken the Queen's advice and then she wouldn't have been…Well, maybe things would have turned out differently. But then, maybe they wouldn't have. Maybe they would have turned out worse. Maybe she would have been killed. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that had happened. But then, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be able to live with myself now. And if it wasn't for Vila I would be dead. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but Vila saved my life.

_Cally_

The moment the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. In my head they had sounded fine but once I said them they sounded, well, weird. I say him tense up. 'Switch on the Self-control' as Blake describes it. Sometimes Avon is quite relaxed or at least relaxed compared to how he usually is. Sometimes, however, he tenses up as though making sure that he is in complete control of his actions so that he doesn't say or do anything that he may later regret. He opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind. For a moment I thought that he was going to say that he felt the same. But he didn't.

"I'd better fix the air conditioning" That was all he said. As he hurried out of the room I slumped into the chair. I seriously considered going after him and telling him to forget what I had just said but I decided that would probably just make it worse. Better just to pretend that it had never happened. However much it broke my heart.

_Avon_

A few weeks later we had just reached Moran's orbit. Moran had always been a neutral planet but hopefully we would be able to convince them to join our cause against the Federation. Cally, Gan, Jenna and Vila went down to the surface. Blake and I didn't. I don't really know why Blake didn't. I think he wanted to talk to me alone. I don't know exactly what happened on Moran. Cally told me a bit but not everything.

_Cally_

While Jenna, Gan and Vila were talking to the King, convincing him that joining our cause was a good idea, I spoke to the Queen. She was very nice, gentle, slightly scatterbrained and very easy to talk to. She spoke very quietly and I often had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"You really feel very strongly about your cause don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I've seen The Federation kill too many people not to be" 

There was a long pause before she said, "You're in love aren't you?"

"Pardon?" I asked, I thought that I must have heard wrong. How could she know that I was in love?

"You've got that look on your face…Oh I am sorry, I have a terrible habit of changing the subject. Do forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you?"

"Well…" I paused for a moment, "Yes"

"Does he feel the same?"

"Well…" I paused again, trying to remember any sign he showed that could suggest that he did care, "No"

"Well, you see, we have a myth on Moran, that if you write your name on the left part of a locket and the other person's name on the right part and bury it on the outskirts of the mystical forest within twelve hours a chain of events will begin that will bring you closer together" I'd heard of this myth. It was one of those things that everyone believes but no one has actually experienced.

"I've heard of the myth" I replied.

"Have you tried it?" She asked gently.

"No," I replied, "I don't have a locket"

"I have one," She told me and took a locket out of her pocket. She could obviously see the scepticism on my face as she said, "Humour me,"

"Ok," I nodded. She gave me a pen and I wrote in one side of the locket, Cally, and on the other side, Avon.

"Now go and bury it." She came with me to the edge of the Mystical forest but wouldn't come with me to bury it. She said that I must be alone when I bury it. So I went a bit further in. Not that much further, just a bit. Then I realised that I had no spade, so I dug away at the ground with my hands. I could just imagine what sarcastic comment Avon would make when he saw my hands, but as it was he made none. He made none that I know of at least, when they eventually found me. Suddenly I heard a twig crack behind me. Don't be ridiculous, I told myself; it's just a bird. Then I heard another crack. I turned round, only just realising how dark it was.

_Avon_

I was checking our co-ordinates on the computer when I heard footsteps behind me. I assumed, since everyone else was on Moran, that it was Blake. I was right.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" He said. I didn't turn around, knowing that my eyes would betray the fact that I already knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Pardon?" I said, my eyes fixed on the screen in front of me.

"Cally, you're in love with her aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"Oh you do Avon, you know exactly what I'm talking about," He paused for a moment, as though expecting me to deny it again. I didn't.

"Are you really that blind?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I turned round for the first time.

"You are, aren't you?" He sighed, "She's in love with you too." He expected me to react. I didn't. I wanted to scream, 'I know and I missed my bloody chance.' I didn't. My eyes, they must have betrayed me. Blake was searching them, looking for some hint as to what I was feeling.

"You know don't you," He said eventually, "She told you, didn't she?" I nodded silently.

"When?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago," I said, "After the stuff on Feanar. While she was under the drugs influence"

"How long after we left the planet?"

"3, 4 hours," I couldn't really remember.

"The drugs only affected us for 3 hours. We were given them when we were captured and that was 2 hours before you arrived,"

"So in other words the drugs wore of…" I trailed off as I realised what that meant.

"An hour after we got back, 2 or 3 hours before she spoke to you"

I sat down on a nearby chair and put my head in my hands. 

"She wasn't under the influence of the drugs?" I asked, almost rhetorically.

"No, she was being brave, but you were a coward, you should tell her, tell her how you feel" I was about to reply when Jenna's voice came over the communications link.

"Can you teleport us up?" Jenna said.

"Ok," Blake said, pressing the buttons to teleport them up. Three people appeared in the teleport station. I looked at them before asking

"Where's Cally?"


End file.
